Upsy Daisy! oops
by Arisu Tsuranu
Summary: Based off an Extra in the Manga. Unequip your exsphere when playing with a chibi Lloyd. Poor Kratos learned that lesson the hard way. Pairing: KratosxAnna, CHIBI!Lloyd, Oyako Oneshot and Family Fluff. Please R/R!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the manga, not the extra, not the game, not the anything. Only my own copy of ToS2, which I am still gushing over.**

…**I felt like doing an Oyako oneshot after I read an extra in the ToS manga…ahaha, that extra was so funny! I had to make it into a story! ….Lloyd looked really weird though…ahaha xD**

**Setting: I guess before the game starts??**

**Note: I apologize if this is really short, that extra was only one page after all…LOL**

_~Oyakooo~_** Flashback starts/ends  
**_~-~_** Scene change**

**

* * *

**

**Upsy Daisy! ...oops…**

Kratos, in his normal purple mercenary outfit, stood in front of an old, run down house just a couple miles from Iselia.

The angel sighed and carefully walked in, the front door creaking a bit as he stepped into what seemed to be a living room, Kratos somberly looked around the house, his gaze downcast. The interior of the house, due to lack of maintenance, had looked like any other abandoned building, torn wallpaper and dusty shelves and furniture. Dead plants covered the floor as grass and other plant life were growing in the house, even though they were not there before. Kratos walked around, lost in wonder and nostalgia.

As Kratos stepped into a room that was a now messy kitchen, he closed his eyes, and a memory flashed into his mind.

_~Oyakooo~_

It was a beautiful morning, birds were chirping, a relaxing wind danced in the air…and Kratos was being lectured by his wife.

The Aurions were having breakfast when Kratos, donned in a long sleeved, shirt and long black pants, was given a talk by Anna, whom was clothed in a light blue dress with a dark blue shawl around her shoulders and was currently feeding Lloyd, whom was clad in a red t-shirt and black shorts.

"You have to act like a normal father, Kratos," Anna admonished at breakfast, Kratos blinked, "A 'normal father'??" he repeated slowly, Anna nodded, "Yes! Play with Lloyd, throw him up in the air, babies and toddlers love that!" then she stopped herself, "…as long as you unequip your exsphere, I don't want our son thrown too high and get hurt in the process," Anna turned and wiped some food off of Lloyd's face, "Yay! You finished your breakfast!" Anna cooed, Lloyd giggled and clapped, happy as he received praise from his mother.

Kratos sat there, pondering, _'Act like a normal father…'_ his thoughts were interrupted when Anna got up to wash the dishes, as she walked to the sink, she turned to her husband, "Kratos, would you mind taking Lloyd out for a while? I just remembered I have a lot of cleaning to do, but with this little one around, I can't get anything done!" Anna gestured to Lloyd who had toddled over to Noishe and was trying to hoist himself up onto the sleepy protozoan. Kratos shook his head in amusement as Noishe sleepily and gently nudged Lloyd with his snout and rolled over, slipping back into dreamland.

"Alright," Kratos said, getting up from his seat; he walked over to Lloyd and lifted him up, "Let's go, Lloyd," he said, walking out the door.

Anna smiled and went back to her duties of a hardworking wife and mother.

_~-~_

Kratos stopped to take in the beautiful scenery around him, he had let Lloyd down after a few minutes of walking, Lloyd was fussing to be let down anyway. The father and son duo were walking hand in hand up a slightly steep, but grassy hill, the ones where you could roll down and not get hurt, besides getting dizzy.

Kratos looked up as a bird overhead did a loop while trilling out its song when he felt a light pull on his hand.

"Dahh---," Lloyd droned.

Kratos blinked down at his son, "Huh? What is it?"

Lloyd replied with another, "Dahhh…Dah dahhh…"

Kratos sweatdropped as he bent down to Lloyd's level, "I don't understand a word you're saying…" He said to his son with a soft smile, "Do you want me to throw you up?" Kratos asked Lloyd, who was drooling by the corners of his mouth, Kratos took a soft handkerchief from his pocket and wiped Lloyd's babbling mouth, _'Hm, Anna wanted me to play with you more and…throw you up in the air…'_ Kratos smiled when Lloyd clapped his hands, "Alright, I do it." However, Kratos couldn't help but feel like he was forgetting something, but all he could think about was _'I must act like a normal father.'_

Kratos firmly held Lloyd under his arms, hands on both his son's sides, "Okay, I got it." Kratos said with a smile.

Kratos stood up straight and started to throw Lloyd up, slowly at first. Lloyd began to giggle on the first throw, which made Kratos chuckle, Kratos felt happy that he was playing with Lloyd, and he loved to hear his son laugh, so he put more strength in his arms, "Up we go!" Kratos laughed along with Lloyd, who was enjoying his time with his father, "Higher," Kratos smiled as he put more strength in his arms, "High---………."

"DAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Lloyd babbled as he was thrown high up into…the…sky…

Kratos' face fell into a stony expression as his wife's words rung in his ears, _'…unequip your exsphere. I don't want our son thrown too high and get hurt in the process…'_

"…I should have unequipped my exsphere," the angel then cursed in angelic language and quickly unfurling his wings, shot up into the air and grabbed Lloyd, whom was starting to descend from his 80+ height in the air, and then quickly flew back down. Kratos checked Lloyd for any injuries and was relieved to find none, he sighed, "Oh good, you're not hurt…Anna would throttle me if you were…"

"_**YOU BET YOUR SEXY ANGELIC ARSE, I WILL!"**_ roared a familiar feminine, yet infuriated voice.

Kratos froze on the spot, "…" Kratos cursed again, he turned to find Anna, with Noishe, stalking up the hill yelling, "I told you to unequip your exsphere, Kratos!"

As Anna got near, Kratos, for some reason, felt horror and dread coil around his heart.

Kratos sighed and looked down at Lloyd, who looked back up at his father, grinned and laughed, Kratos just shook his head, "…Appreciate what lengths I go for you, Lloyd."

Then Kratos was lectured, again, this time by an angry and worried but loving wife, as Lloyd babbled away and Noishe amusedly looked on.

_~-~_

Kratos snapped out of his reverie and noticed that in his blissful reminiscence, his feet had moved him to the exact spot on the hill where he and Lloyd were playing, and where he got lectured by an angry Anna.

The angel, no…father and husband, smiled sadly, what he would give to relive that memory again, even relieve the scolding, just to be happy, once again.

* * *

…**.Wow…I think this turned out WAY from what I expected…o_o, it was really supposed to be funny, not sad... I really think this turned out to be a family oneshot than an oyako, but…oh well ^^; **

**I hope you all liked the story and my little additions, if you want to read the extra, go to ((wingsangel(dot)abyssalchronicles)(dotcom)), they have the manga scans there (get the EX load). (: Thanks for reading! Please review! (I REALLY need to work on my other fics…)**


End file.
